


Missing

by marvelandimagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Missing Persons, True Love, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelandimagine/pseuds/marvelandimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro x Reader. Tumblr prompt with the word "Missing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

Missing

That’s what you’ve been for a month now, and that’s all that Pietro can feel.

Absence.

It’s like someone ripped open his chest cavity, ripped away a part of himself that kept everything else intact. And now it’s shallow lungs and flooded eyes; everything inside him has caved inward without you there. His light, his girl, his heart.

He didn’t sleep for three days when you were taken. He ran everywhere until he didn’t know where to run, must’ve threatened dozens of HYDRA agents, beat them until his knuckles were red and his throat was ripped raw. But you were still gone.

He had stumbled into the tower after his search, collapsing at Wanda’s feet screaming and pleading that this was some kind of dream, that he would wake up and smile seeing you there next to him, his thumb tracing the soft skin of your cheek until your eyes blinked open and sparkled with love in the morning light.

Now everything is darkness.

But it’s not him who finds you, it’s Tony, doing maintenance on the back of the tower when he sees you lurching forward before falling onto your knees in exhaustion, your small voice whispering Pietro’s name over and over like a prayer.

Pietro hears shouting in the tower and when he finds you laying unconscious and blood-stained in Tony’s arms, it’s horror and hope at at once that flood through him as he cradles you, pressing countless kisses to your mud-covered temple while he cries and apologizes, murmurs that you’ll be ok. And he knows it, because his missing piece came back to him and he’ll die before losing it again.


End file.
